dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
A Flighty Thief
Obtaining Talk to Louc Drif at (4,-19). You must be at least level 11 to take this quest. Step 1 : Barter metaria for a rendez-vous ; Description : Louc has to solve his chest problem and get ready for his first rendez-vous at the same time. Go and get him two roses, one for each girl. ; Objectives : Talk to Seria Bring to Louc Drif: x2 Severed Demonic Rose ; Rewards : 500 XP, 500 kama Talk to Seria (-1,-20), ask "Two roses" to receive Demonic Rose Scissors. Acquire 2 Severed Demonic Rose. They drop from Demonic Rose when you have Demonic Rose Scissors equipped as weapon. Talk to Louc Drif to complete this step (If you go back to Seria and select "Give a rose" option before this step, she takes one rose and gives you 20 kamas). Step 2 : Looking for small stones ; Description : Look at the small stones carefully and compare them to those found in Looc's. To do this, you have to go on the various suspicious spots. ; Objectives : Discover map Path on the edge of the wood, north of Astrub Discover map Path at the entrance of the cave, north-east of Astrub Discover map Path at the southern exit of Astrub Talk again to Louc Drif ; Rewards : 500 XP, 250 kamas Visit the locations (2,-24), (9,-23), and (4,-14). Return and talk to Louc Drif to complete this step. Step 3 : Heart robber ; Description : The small stones come from the vicinity of the mines to the north-east of the village. Find Looc's chest up there. ; Objectives : Find the chest Beat monster: x1 Sram Dopple in one fight ; Rewards : 2000 XP ; Hint: You have to be really, really strong to defeat the Sram Go to the mine at (9,-23) and walk through the mine until you find an inhabited room. Attempt to open the chest and you'll be attacked by a Sram Dopple (quest) after a quick cutscene. The dopple is level 20 and it's fairly tough (hits 20+ when she attacks ) for low level characters, so don't despair if you don't succeed right away (You have to fight the Dopple alone). A tip is to have a lot of vitality/life or have a spell that can locate invisible things (Such as perception or location). Defeat it, then watch the cutscene where Louc Drif starts courting Fuu Yie to complete this step. If you don't have a way to see invisible, one good way to try and stay on the Sram is to end your turn adjacent to her, so she has to try and get out of your tackle area. You will see if the dodge roll succeeds or not. If not, she's right where she was when you last saw her. Another way to beat it is to move right to the chest, so the Dopple can only attack from one direction. Step 4 : The reward ; Description : Go back to Louc Drif's house to get your reward' ; Objectives : Talk again to Louc Drif ; Rewards : 1 Rune Fo Talk to Louc Drif to receive 1 Rune Fo and complete this step and the quest. Completion 3000 XP, 750 kamas You are now able to complete step 2 of Delivery problem by talking to him. Trivia This quest is a series of references to the game Final Fantasy 7. * Louc Drif refers to Cloud Strife, who juggles three love interests in the same party * Seria is Aeris, also a flower girl * Lady Fita (only mentioned) is Tifa * Fuu Yie is Yuffie, a thief and ninja * The item type metaria is a reference to materia (magic spheres) Category:Quest